


It turns out I don't have any problem with Maya kissing girls if it's me she's kissing.

by misscosmique



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, F/F, Getting Together, Roommates, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscosmique/pseuds/misscosmique
Summary: Straight girl worries she's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes she's fallen in love with her.





	It turns out I don't have any problem with Maya kissing girls if it's me she's kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I am not a great writer by any means, but there are some things that every fandom must have. This trope is one of them. Especially since I just read the original article many are based off of. Enjoy! 
> 
> ps. Loosely based on the original article with some changes. Lesbians instead of gays, tumblr instead of reddit, knowing each other for a eleven years instead of one.
> 
> http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/

Riley and Maya had been roommates for a year before it began. After eleven years of knowing each other, Riley really thought she had the entire _supportive best friend_ thing down. She didn't. At all.  
   
My god did she not have _anything down_.  
   
See, Maya had come out to Riley in their Sophomore year of high school. Riley was extremely supportive of the entire notion, not even that surprised. She helped Maya pick up girls and even went out of her way to research how to have safesex so Maya would be ready when the time came.  
   
But, that entire _supportive best friend_ business was a little more difficult than originally anticipated.  
   
In their Sophomore year of college, four years post-coming out, Riley started having emotions. And not the simple kind either. Oh, no. Riley had the hard emotions: dread, anger, disgust. All aimed towards her best friend slash roommate.  
   
It all started when Riley came home one afternoon from a class in dire need of a mocha latte. She wanted to bring Maya so they could stop by the grocery store and get some food for their weekly movie night the next day. When Riley turned the handle to the room, she turned the handle to her fate for the next six months: unforgiving guilt.  
   
Riley came face to face with Maya in her bra, making out with a brunette girl on their couch. Riley felt like she was going to throw up. This was bad. This was so bad.  
   
She was looking at her best friend and wanting to _throw up_. That is not the feeling you should have towards your best friend. Your best friend should invoke feelings of trust and happiness.  
   
In the midst of her disgust, Riley let go of the keys in her hand and they tumbled to the floor, causing the two on the couch to look up.  
   
“Oh, hi Riles!” The blonde rushed to get off the other girl with a blush.  
   
Riley awkwardly quirked a smile and coughed. “I was just coming to see if you wanted to grab a latte but I can see you’re busy. I’ll catch you later.”

Riley quickly picked up her keys and ran out the door, missing Maya’s confused face.  
   
Riley returned later, about six hours after the incident, still with a blush on her face. She sat on the couch and Maya came to sit by her. They both spoke at the same time.  
   
“Listen, Riley.”  
   
“So, Maya.”

The two laughed before the blonde gestured for the brunette to go first. “I just wanted to apologize. I acted rudely and I’m embarrassed about it.”  
   
“No worries, Riles! I was embarrassed too.”  
   
They let it drop, moving the conversation to what to binge the next day after classes.  
   
Unfortunately for Riley, the feelings did not drop.  
   
They stayed for the next few months, eventually growing to plain and utter disdain for any women that Maya brought home. It was becoming noticeable to both girls and led to the Disaster Night.  
   
Maya had texted Riley to let her know that someone would be over and joining them for their movie night, asking her to be respectful as she really liked this one.  
   
Riley felt like she had a lead weight in her stomach, but texted back quickly, _Course Peaches. I’ll be on my best behavior._  
   
When she went to open the door, it was already being pulled open by another pretty brunette. One that looked quite sweet. And, in fact, was. “Oh. Hi there! You’re not the delivery guy.”  
   
The girl let out a small giggle, and held out her hand for Riley so shake, “I’m Celia. Maya’s told me a lot about you.”  
   
Riley’s eyes narrowed, “She hasn’t told me about you.”  
   
Maya glared at Riley, “That’s a flat out lie, Matthews.”  
   
“I just need my charger and then I’ll be out of your hair.”  
   
Maya watched her roommate make her way across the room and Riley could feel her eyes on her. “Hey, Cel’s. Maybe give us a few minutes? I need to talk to Riley.”  
   
“Course. I’ll just be outside.” She kissed Maya’s cheek and Riley glowered.  
   
Once the other brunette left, Maya stepped up to Riley and poked her in the forehead, “Why are you being such an asshole?”  
   
Riley stayed silent with her gaze towards the ground.  
   
“Do you have a problem with me sleeping with girls?”  
   
Riley immediately looked up with furrowed her brows, “What? Of course not!”  
   
A look fleeted across Maya’s face, anger? Disappointment? Maya clicked her tongue. “You know what, Matthews? You really have no room to act like this when I dealt with FWB Charlie for _months_.”  
   
Riley remembered the Charlie situation very well. He was the first boy she slept with after Lucas and they were casual. Extremely casual, in fact, keeping a friends with benefits relationship for more than three months.  
   
With a sigh and a nod, Riley replied, “You’re right. I’ve just been having a rough few months. I’m sorry. I really don't care who you sleep with. I’ll even tell Celia I’m sorry.”  
   
Maya’s anger seemed to grow and she shook her head, “Don’t bother. I’m going to her house instead.” She grabbed her bag and phone and headed toward the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob, turning to look at Riley, “And you’ll be okay if I sleep with her as long as I do at her place and not ours, right?”  
   
The lead weight was back and with a vengeance, but Riley nodded, “Not my business what happens at her place.”  
   
Riley sat and waited for Maya to come back for their movie night, but she never did. She called Farkle over after she realized that Maya was blowing her off.  
   
She sat with her feet under Farkle’s butt, eating ice cream out of the container, “I just don’t know what to do. I can tell I’m losing her, but she’d be even angrier if she knew her relationship with girls disgusts me.”  
   
Farkle laughed a bit, “Are you sure you’re not just jealous?”  
   
Riley rolled her eyes, “I already thought of that! I mean she does have more sex than me but it doesn’t bother me.”  
   
“You oblivious walnut,” Riley cocked her head and winced when Farkle flicked her on the forehead with his ice cream spoon, “That’s not what I meant.  
   
“Riley! You have a crush on Maya. You are jealous of Celia and the others. You want to have sex with _Maya_.”  
   
Riley blushed at the thought and shook her head. “No.”  
   
Farkle looked at her expectantly for a minute before it sunk in. “Holy shit, Farkle. I want to have sex with _Maya_.”  
   
Three days passed since the Disaster Night and before Maya came home, seeming to ignore all that happened, ready for a movie marathon. They watched Armageddon on Netflix; Maya loved Bruce Willis.  
   
Half way through the movie Riley blurted, “Okay, so I thought I was homophobic, but I’ve come to the conclusion that I’ve been an asshole because I’m jealous.”  
   
Maya looked over at Riley for a split second, eyebrows rising in confusion before relaxed in humor, “Aw, dude. No need to be. We’ll download Tinder and have a guy for you within minutes.”  
   
Riley felt like she was close to shaking, but carried on anyways. “No. Not jealous of how much sex you’re having. Well, actually yes.” Maya raised a brow and paused the movie. “Jealous like I want to be the one you’re having sex with.” Then as an afterthought, Riley mumbled, “Super jealous.”  
   
Maya was quiet for a second, before she grinned. “Never thought you were the jealous type, Matthews.”  
   
“Well I am. I really, _really_ am.”  
   
They sat in silence for a few minutes and just as Riley was about to apologize and tell Maya to forget this ever happened, Maya spoke. “I just. You thought you were homophobic but you’re really a big homo for me. This is great.” Riley blushed, “No seriously, I’ve liked you forever. You’re the reason I figured out I’m gay.”

“Ditto.” Riley replied, biting her lip.  
   
“Nervous?”  
   
“Very.”  
   
“We’ll take it slow. No rushing into anything.”  
   
And they did.  
   
It took dealing with Riley’s giddy, unfocused face for three days before Farkle snapped. During one of their study dates Farkle slammed down his calculator and asked the brunette why she was so out of it. All Riley had to say was, “It turns out I don't have any problem with Maya kissing girls if it's me she's kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me! smilesriles.tumblr.com


End file.
